Healing
by UKtvaddict
Summary: A short, one part story based on the 8/14 episode. Jason and Carly are both in pain, and this is how they deal with their pain: by having each other. Jarly.


This is just a short one-part story about Jason and Carly trying to deal with their pain. I wrote it after today (8/14)'s episode. I hate seeing either Jason or Carly hurt, but the way they deal with it (at least in this story) is with each other

She sat on her couch holding her hurt ankle, drinking wine and eating junk food. Tears kept flowing from her eyes, unable to stop them. She felt so hurt, betrayed.

He opened the door to her house, his eyes blinking away his own tears. He needed his best friend, but when he saw her, he knew that she needed him just as much.

"Oh, Jase," she said, glad that he was here. He was the only one that could make her feel better. But she could tell something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I should ask you the same question. What happened to your leg?"

She wiped away some tears. "Jax and I had another fight. I tripped over a table, and I hurt my ankle."

"It looks like it's swelling. Do you want me to take you to a doctor?"

"You don't think I'm faking?"

"Why would I think that?"

"Jax did. He told me that a sprained ankle was unoriginal, and I should have come up with something better to keep him here. Then he left."

"He left you like this?"

"Yes," she said, almost unable to speak because of her tears. "Jase, what did I do to him? Why did he stop loving me?"

Jason couldn't believe Jax just left her. What if her ankle sprain was so bad she couldn't walk? That's all he had done since he married Carly. He just left her.

"Maybe it's what I deserve."

"No, Carly. You don't deserve to be treated like this. Don't ever make anyone make you think like that."

She let him pull her into his arms for a few minutes. It was nice to have someone believe that she wasn't a liar. Jason would always love her, and she needed that.

She pulled out of his embrace, remembering how sad he looked when he came over. "Jason, what's wrong? Why did you come over?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Jase, I told you my problems. Now let me help you."

"Okay," he said. "I don't know if I can give up my son."

"What?" she asked.

"I was around Robin today, and I felt her baby kick. Then, Lucky brought Cam and Jake in, and I just wish that I could be a father to my son."

"You can be."

"No, Carly I can't. I can't risk his life. I just wish it didn't hurt so much."

"I know," she said. He knew that she did. Her baby would have been due about the same time as Robins.

Then, almost as if she sensed what he was thinking, she put her hand on her stomach. "I wish that I had my baby. I wish I could feel it kick, and I wish that I was in maternity clothes… And I wish that my son was still here."

She sat up and put her arms around him, not sure if she was trying to comfort him or if she just wanted to be next to him. Either way, it helped.

"Carly, do you ever regret coming to Port Charles?"

"If your asking if I hate your job and the mob, then yes. I wish it didn't exist. That way, I would still have Michael, and I wouldn't have guards around me and my son everyday. I wouldn't worry about you being shot. But, no, I don't regret coming here. I wouldn't have had my kids, I wouldn't have met my mom, and most importantly, I wouldn't have you."

"Maybe we would all have been better off if I had become a doctor. That was the plan."

"But then you probably wouldn't have been in Jake's that night. If I had never met you, I would probably be dead right now."

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"The point is that you can't change the past, no matter how bad you want to."

"I know. I just wish that I could have protected the ones I loved better."

"You protect me everyday. You are my best friend, and I truly wouldn't have survived all these years without you."

He smiled slightly. "Seriously, do you want me to get you some fresh ice for that ankle?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay. I have to go, but if you need anything or if you want to go to the doctor, just call me."

"Thanks. Talking to you always makes me feel better. I love you."

"I love you, too."

She hoped that one day he would realize that he could have his son. She wanted him to know that he wasn't a bad person. She really didn't think she would be here today without him. She loved him more than words could describe, and it caused her pain to see him so upset. She then realized that she had stopped crying. That's what Jason did to her. She could just tell him how she felt, and he would listen. It always made her feel better.

She didn't realize it, but she always made him feel better, too. She made him feel like he was needed and that he had a purpose in life. That's what he loved about her. She was, and would always be, his best friend.


End file.
